The Differences Between Us
by a.little.ray.of.hope
Summary: Annabeth meets Percy and then they like each other, then they go through some stuff and yeah...I don't like summeries so, you'll just have to read it. I don't know if its a good story or not. it's my first one so i hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I am brand new so my story probably sucks. So do me a favor and tell me. I don't care about your rude comments. They make me a better writer. So compliments and flames are welcome. Thank you. Enjoy. **

**~BatJay**

Hello. My name is Annabeth Chase. I am 20 years old, living in New York. I run a small bookstore called Hole in a Wall. As I was closing up shop, I got a text from my best friend in whole world, Thalia Grace. She claims she isn't Goth, but is punk. With her black combat boots, death to Barbie shirt, ripped black jeans, spiky jet black hair, and these eyes, her eyes are an amazing electric blue. The way she does her make-up, make them pop. Anyways she wanted to meet up for dinner. As the awesome friend I am, I agreed. Half hour later, I arrived home. I decided to change my outfit, seeing how we are going to a expensive restaurant. I put on black slacks, a gray dress shirt, (**AN: imagine what you think it should look like. I can't explain it very well.)** and some gray, flats, since I can't wear converse there. I fix my very small amount of make-up, and let my long, blond, curls loose. I take a look in the mirror, and approve of my look. In that minute, Thalia honked her horn at me. If you know her, you know not to keep her waiting. So with that a grabbed my keys and purse, and left the apartment.

o~O~o

"Well it took you long enough!" Thalia yelled at me. "Sorry how long have you been waiting?" "Two or 3 minutes, but it's too long to wait when I'm this hungry!" "Alright. Calm down I'm here now so we can go." "yay! We have some stuff to talk about." "Oh great…."

o~O~o

About 10 minutes later, after a whole bunch of swerving, honking, and some words I won't repeat, we made it to the restaurant. "So has there been any male that's caught your eye lately Annie?" Thalia asked with a smirk. "No Thals, there hasn't. I don't have time for a boyfriend. And don't call me Annie."I replied. "Well my dad is throwing his annual company party on Friday. You should come." "Thals, you know I hate that stuff. I don't fit into your level of society. I'm poor and everyone there is rich, and/or famous." "Come on Annabeth. You know you would have fun. I know you love them hooker shoes." She said with a smirk. Man, she smirks a lot. "Thalia, I hate stilettos. And I know what you're trying to do here." I told her. "And what is that, that I'm trying to do here madame?" Thalia asked. "You think some guy there will fall for me. It won't happen. I am meant to be the old lady with a million cats." "No you're not! One, it's a masquerade. Two, I know someone who will love you for you. So please come and not let me be a loner?!" she pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "Grrr. Fine I will come. But only for you." I told her, obviously not enthused about going. "YAY! We are going shopping tomorrow!" "Oh how fun…..hear all the sarcasm?" "Oh stop. You know I hate shopping too. But I'm being forced to go and buy something NOT black! Can you believe it?! He makes me go to this dumb event, AND makes it so I can't wear black! I'll wear green since it's the color of Green Day." She ranted that all in one breath. One breath! How does she do that? "Ok you do that Thals. Can I wear grey? I love that color." "Yeah go ahead." "Ok come pick me up tomorrow around 10 and we'll go shopping." "Ok see you tomorrow." I got inside my apartment and collapsed on my bed and fell asleep immediately.

**So, did it suck as bad as I thought? Tell me please. **

**Peace **

**~BatJay**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh thank you so very much to my two reviewers! You guys are very nice. So you guys like the story? Good, but I was thinking of stopping and starting a new one. Could you give me some ideas? I really like inspiration and hope and old fashioned stories. I can't think of one though. Oh and it's still me, BatJay, I just changed my name. So I will post another chapter for you. Please help me! Here are some cookies! (: :) (: :) (: :)**_

_**~ . .Hope**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! "Shut up!" I yell at my un-innocent alarm clock. Waking up at 8a.m. is not one of the easiest things to do. But I did agree to go shopping with Thals. Yippee. Hear all the sarcasm? Good I hope so. Shopping is definitely not my favorite thing to do. In fact, I would rather not eat my favorite food for a month, than go shopping. But alas, I would hear all about it if I stood Thalia up. So I got up and opened my gray curtains. I feel the warm August sun, shining through the window, on my very tired face. I then decide, I don't smell to nice. Which leads to me taking a shower. After my shower, I pick out a green, plain old v-neck, some gray skinny jeans, and some gray converse. Then I quickly throw my hair up into a messy pony. I then walk out into my kitchen and poor a glass of orange juice and make some toast. _

_Just as I finished my toast, I hear a knock at my door. I knew it obviously wasn't Thalia; she has a key and barges in. Opening the door, I saw my mailman. The boy who has checked me out every time I have mail, since I moved here. No I do not find him attractive. But I was polite and thanked him for my mail and as quick as possible, shut the door. I set the package down and opened it. It said it was from Amazon, so I figured it was my new book set. As usual, I was correct. Just then Thalia bursts in the door.  
"Get your lazy butt up and let's go!" she basically yelled at me.  
"Thalia! Calm down I don't want my neighbors to call the cops from your yelling!" I yelled back at her.  
"Well guess what! You're yelling too!"  
"Touché."  
"Of course touché, I always win."  
"Whatever Thals. Let's just go before we start fighting."  
"Fine but I still won."  
"Yes you still won…"_

_We drove to a place that I can't even pronounce the name of.  
"What is the name of this place?" I ask her.  
"No idea, just heard it was the place to go for dresses." She replies.  
"Ok well let's go do this." I say. i was sort of excited because I sneaked my book I'm working on, in my purse.  
"Uh uh. No there is no way you are working on that while we are here." She knows me too well.  
"Ugh! Thalia. Fine then." I gave in since her death glare is super scary. Yes me, the girl who isn't afraid of anything, is afraid of her best friend's death glare. Hey, if you saw it, you would be scared too.  
"Good now let's go."  
"Dude this place is huge."  
"Yeah, and has WAY too much pink."  
"I had no idea there were that many shades of pink."  
"I absolutely hate it."  
before I could reply, a beautiful lady with long brown hair comes up to us.  
"Oooh Thalia you came! I'm so glad you did. And who is your friend?"  
"A, this is Annabeth. She's my best friend. We are here for the masquerade."  
"Ahh, yes the party your father puts on. Well then, let's see. Hmm I think a dark green, sweetheart neckline, with it falling longer in the back, but not too long, along with some, well… I wouldn't but, you will anyways, wear some converse, would be perfect for you Thalia"  
"Whatever you think A."  
"Quick question. What does 'A' stand for?"  
"Oh sweety, I'm Aphrodite Venus. I'm quite offended you didn't recognize me."  
"Oh my gods! The Aphrodite Venus?"  
"Is there another?! She must be eliminated at once!"  
"No there isn't A so calm down."  
"Good. Now about Anna's dress…hmm. I think a nice sea blue fading into a sea green, with some falling straps, and have it flow all around but be longer in the back. Oh and some gray heels. (Imagine what they look like. I can't explain heels….or dresses….i don't wear this stuff)  
"Wow, umm do you actually have that type of dress here?"  
"Oh no of course not! I must order it and it will be here for you to pick up tomorrow."  
"Ok well then we will see you tomorrow. Thank you A!"  
"No problem dears! Come back soon!"_

"_Let's go get some coffee shall we?" asked Thalia.  
"Yeah sure, I'm not busy."  
"I'll pay ok."  
"Thalia no! you paid for those ridiculous dresses, I can't let you pay for this too. Besides, coffee compared to those dresses is cheap."  
"Fine then. Waist your money on me."  
"Oh Thals, it's not wasting."_

"_So when did this 'I'm so rich I can pay for ridiculous dresses and have a super fancy car' thing happen?" I ask curiously  
"Oh dad wanted even more image, so he said we are one happy family again, and gave us a boat load of money and a house and cars. And then he makes us go to stupid events and photo shoots and also, these stupid parties. So yeah that's how."  
"Wow sounds…interesting."  
"Definitely interesting."  
"Oh shoot! I have to go, a new shipment is coming in and I have to be there to sign for it. See ya Thals!"  
"Ok see ya Annie!" _

"_Thank you!" I tell the OPS delivery man. __**(OPS is the Olympic Postal Service, for those who didn't remember.)**__  
"Yep just doing my job ma'am." He replied in a monotone voice.  
"Ok children's books here. Novels here. Romance here. Ahh at last, my book. Pride and Prejudice, yes finally."  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Annie Chase."  
*gasp* I'd know that voice anywhere._

_**So what did you think? I tried to make better paragraph thingys and I figured out how to do single line breaks! YAY me! keep reviewing please! And does anyone know how to reply to reviews? I can't figure it out. So please continue to think of a good story plot. I'll even give you credit for it! Thank you! **_

_**I'm doing a contest  
Send me a PM about a story you would like to be written. I'll pick my favorite one and write it.**_

_**Flames are always welcome! Tell me if I suck! Thanks you! **_

_**~ . .Hope**_


End file.
